Love Never Runs Out of Time
by RheMe3674
Summary: Meet Arthur Kirkland, a writer who desire to make a story that would not only gain recognition but be a meaningful inspiration for other people, who is currently residing at America to continue pursuing his career. Throughout his stay, alone reading at his favorite place however there he met a man that caught his eyes. A man that seems to held so many secrets and a certain 'past'.


Arthur Kirkland is an inspiring English writer. His first book was already published and it was well received however successful fame was still far from his grasp.

Now onwards to the path of success, a prestigious publisher from America offered him an opportunity. They had given him a year to think about it but obviously, the Briton wouldn't let the chance slipped passed by him and decided to resides at the country which was known to be the 'Land of the Free and Home of the Brave' temporary.

He's been at New York for two weeks now.

The only problem is he doesn't know where to start. There are so many genres to venture, to learn and to master. He aims for a story that would touch the hearts of thousands, even if by means through foolish possibilities such as introducing magic to his story. His passion was literature, in every form, he cherishes it dearly and reading it was the best pleasures. As soon as eyes were led by words, a new world starts to form around the reader like walls, embracing them with warmth and safe comfort. Without exhausting their precious shells, adventures were achieved.

If only everyone understands that wondrous experience.

However there are still far more important things he should be thinking rather than his goals, and it is about executing another new world that his people would loved. Of course, like any human being in this world, one needs motivation and inspiration to explore their desire work and in order to do that, Arthur went to the park that seemed to have won his heart. There was nothing particularly special on that place. In fact, it was like any other park attractions that are tended regularly.

Beauty was never the reason but its value.

This is where we he first felt depression.

It was during the times when his doubts reached its peak and was so dangerously close to giving up everything. The weather was awful, heavy tears falling on the ground that seems to weep along with his sorrow.

But…

This is where he also experienced enlightenment.

He let everything burst out at this destination. He screamed and cried to his heart's content, when it was too dark and loud for someone else to notice him. The storm calmed down and so was he. He felt refreshed and finally, hope began to return.

Hopefully he managed to prevent his self from suffering by through means of illness.

Ever since that day, he didn't stop coming here during his break and been apart of his daily routine here at New York. He has memorized the place and a few faces by now and would casually leisurely spend his time reading, sitting at his usual spot on a particular bench where the view was the central fountain of the park.

Today was supposed to be any ordinary day. It was nothing special, just him and his world as he waits for his mind to click for his new creation.

Nothing seems to make his sight astray from the book he holds.

-Until he heard a grunt which quickly followed by swearing words and took a glance from its source.

Never in his life would he thought, someone that could make him hold his own breathe and mess the functioning of his mind exists.

It was such a weird feeling.

…Something so new to him.

And yet somehow it felt so right.

So wrong…

It was a man in a classic trench coat, his sunny blonde hair hidden from a fedora that compliments the color of its owner's coat. His eyes were as bluer as the skies above and a face that perfectly captures the ideal youth handsome appearance of a Prince that only exists in fantasies, or at least that's what Arthur imagined for what a 'Prince' would look like.

Arthur Kirkland is, quite in fact, gay, but he was never really that attracted to anyone unlike right at that moment.

Assuming from its appearance and location however, it seems to be the 'attractive' man's nationality is American but it didn't seem to bother the Briton.

It was how frustrated the man looked.

The Englishman's eyes followed him as the other sits on the opposite side of Arthur's location. Despite the existence of the fountain at the middle, it didn't block out his view of the other man entirely. The American swiftly removed his fedora and laid it down besides him while a random stubborn cowlick stuck out of his hair, however the writer found this quite endearing.

Then the frustration plastered on the man's face vanished and was replaced with an expression Arthur couldn't fully describe.

It was a stare with longing yet somehow lost.

Curiosity etched Arthur's heart.

What made the man pull off such a heartbreaking expression? Now that he observed it more closely, the man was obviously formally attired but the setting is quite off. _There was a tux underneath the coat too._ Normally, people would just wear casual clothes if they're just trying to spent the time here at this destination, even if it was with dates.

But there are a lot of possibilities anyway so didn't bother anymore but throughout those observations he continued to watch him.

It was wrong to stare at someone for how so many long but his eyes couldn't look away just yet.

…Then the frightful thing happened.

Their eyes met.

The Briton sworn he felt his heart skipped a beat but alas, he quickly torn them away and forced himself to look at his book more than anything else. He wasn't reading any single word. He was distracted.

His mind was in conflict.

He dared to take a glance once again and when he did, the man was nowhere to be seen. Sadness and disappointment crept in his heart.

"Excuse me"

-Then fear and shocked kicked in.

"WOAH" Arthur jumped and quickly looked at the man who spooks him out of the blue and it was none other than the man who seems to have an eye on.

'God, he even looks more dashing up close.'

"I'm sorry but are you alright? I didn't mean to surprise you." The American said, smiling awkwardly as he looked at the Briton with sincere concern.

'I knew it! He really is an American but nevertheless, he's actually talking to me. This can't be happening. Oh I must be dreaming while awake!'

"…Umm- It was terribly rude of me wasn't it?" He took Arthur's silence as a sign that he has insulted the other and that's when Arthur snapped from his trance of thoughts. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alfred F. Jones and yours?" The blonde held out his hand.

Arthur shook it with uncertainty and replied, "I'm Arthur Kirkland".

"Arthur" Alfred said with a grin. "It's a great name. It fits you perfectly."

The Briton was sure he was blushing at the moment but he did hope it wasn't that noticeable. "Thank you. Yours as well" A chuckled from the American can be heard. It was quite amusing how quickly the sunny blonde looked so happy after how obviously upset he was earlier and because of that, Arthur's curiosity even grown more.

"Can I ask you a question though?" The American asked.

"What is it?" Arthur spoke, giving Alfred a permission to continue however it seems that the other was hesitating at first. "What-". There was a glimpse of fear. "What date is it now?"

Arthur couldn't help but raised his eyebrow. "It's August 24"

"What year?"

"…2014"

Alfred suddenly turned blue and the fear that was only a glimpse at first became so apparent.

"I have to go".

Arthur was now awfully worried.

"Thank you, Arthur"

But the Briton couldn't chase after the disappearing figure.


End file.
